Petit deviendra Grand
by Andgy
Summary: Que deviendra un petit garçon de 4 ans sans ses parents dans un monde magique en guerre. Son parrain le prendra sous son aile mais en grandissant tous se complique.Premier fic, DracoSev et HPDM univers alter.
1. Prologue

_**Titre : Petit deviendra Grand**_

_Prologue_

La musique de l'orchestre, les bavardages des invités de la haute sociétés remplissez la salle de réception richement décoré du manoir, mais dans une pièce un petit garçon était caché sous ses couvertures dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Sous la couverture verte du lit le petit garçon se caché dans ce cocon moelleux et doux il sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. Deux personnes entra dans le noir puis l'une d'elle sortie sa baguette et murmura un LUMOS et une douce lumière se leva dans la chambre.

Le petit garçon prudament sortie de sous sa couverture ses yeux brilla à la vue de son père un grand sourire se forma sur son petit visage, il se jeta dans ses bras .

-« Papa …»Fit le garçon en se blottissant dans les bras de son père puis rajouta timidement, « ne me laisse plus tous seul » avec une petite voix enfantine.

Le père sourira à son fils et le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit tendrement. L'homme détailla son garçon, son fils avait 3 ans il était frêle et fragile, des cheveux blond platine presque blanc comme les siens tombe gracieusement sur un petit visage un triangle l'enfant avait des yeux magnifique gris orage remplis de malice un petit nez droit trôné sur visage avec une petit bouche fine et rose. Son père releva la tête fierment après avoir regarde son enfant, car oui il heureux d'être le père de se petit dragon, sa femme lui avait donné un garçon parfait qui lui ressembler tant.

« Draco, mon petit dragon tu sais qu'un Malefoy doit être courageux mais ne t'inquiets pas je ne te laisserai pas » après avoir rassuré son fils il lui posa un tendrement baisser sur le front,

« Draco je veut te présenter quelqu'un cet homme et ton parrain et mon ami Draco voici Severus Snape, dis lui bonsoir »

L'enfant timidement sortie la tête des bras de son père et regarda le monsieur en question. L'homme était grand il portait un costume noir avec une cape vert, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tomber sur les épaules, sa peau était blanche des yeux noirs l'enfant eu un peu peur de l'homme, mais cette peur partie vite quand l'homme lui parla.

« Bonsoir Draco » fit son parrain avec une voix douce.

Draco se souvenu de comment il devait saluer les grandes personnes, il releva la tête comme on lui avait apprit et le salua.

« Bonsoir monsieur Snape ».

Severus sourira à l'enfant et regarda son père.

« Lucius ton fils et très mignon, il sera un grand Malefoy, ne t'inquiet pas je serai mon devoir de parrain »

Lucius eu un soupire discret de soulagement car oui quelque heures avant il avait demander a son ami d'être le parrain de son fils et de le protéger car Lucius avait peur pour sa famille après avoir reçu plusieurs menaces de morts.


	2. Départ

_**Départ**_

Le soleil commencé a monté dans le ciel d'Ecosse. Le manoir étais encore silencieux à cette heure de la matinée les occupants étaient plongés dans un sommeil bienfaiteur seul les elfes de maison s'agités dans un ballet bien réglé dans la cuisine à préparé le déjeuner de leurs maîtres.

A huit heures pile une fine silhouette se présenta en haut de l'escalier principal, Narcissa la maîtresse de maison descendis avec son élégance naturelle les marches en marbre blanc et prit place à la table familiale de la famille Malefoy. Narcissa essais une très belle femme avec de longs cheveux blonds caractéristique des Malefoy, attaché en une longue tresse, elle porter une robe été sans manches bleu ciel, des sandales a petits talons assortis. Prêt pour une journée en famille.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en sentant les douces lèvres de son mari dans son cou. Lucius après l'avoir embrasser prit place à ses côtés et se jeta sur son café mais avec classe lisant d'une main la gazette du sorcier qui avait étais déposé devant lui par Dobby l'elfe.

Son mari avait son rituel du matin et attention à qui le dérangerai sous peine de le mettre dans une humeur massacrante. Entre deux gorgés de café il discuta avec sa femme.

« Nôtre petit dragon n'est pas encore levé ? Hier soir je lui ai présenté Severus, je lui est fait promettre de s'occupé de nôtre fils si il nous arriverai malheur et puis il viendra le cherché se soir comme prévu » Fit Lucius avec une petit pointe de soulagement. Evidement il craignais pour sa famille car il occupé une place importante ai sien du ministre de la magie et il avait reçu des menaces.

« Non chéri, je l'est laissé dormir avec la réception hier soirée il étais fatigué, Severus je sais il s'en occupera bien malgré son apparence froid se cache un cœur mais je suis inquiet comme même que mon bébé parte loin de moi » Répondis Narcissa avec une petite moue boudeuse à son mari, elle étais tiraillé dans son devoir de mère de protège pers d'elle son enfant ou de l'éloigner pour son bien.

« On en à déjà parler Cissa, je sais que c'est dur mais le manoir n'est pu un endroit sûr pour lui, il sera en sécurité avec Severus il l'emmènera à la rentré a Poudelard et le château et l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. D'ailleurs je voudrais que toi aussi tu allé en sécurité…»

Narcissa coupa son mari « Je sais tous çà mais il va me manquer, et puis je dois resté sinon les gens vont posé des questions sur mon absence je me battre Lucius » Fit Narcissa avec plein de détermination, elle voulais retrouvé une vie tranquille sans avoir peur des attaques au près au lard ou de devoir regardé les gens à côtés d'elle.

Lucius soupira et ferma son journal pour pouvoir regardé dans les yeux sa femme. Biensure Draco n'est pas comme les autres enfants de son âge c'étais un Malefoy avec déjà un caractère bien tremper, malin parfois capricieux mais surtout à son grand d'espoir il étais fragile physiquement avec une santé fragile, il étais en proie a des crises d'angoisses forte. Ses parents se montré très tendre avec leur fils même un peu trop car defois le petit dragon en profité.

Narcissa releva les yeux en entendant un bruit léger de pats frappant le sol, son fils entre dans la salle à manger avec une mine encore ensommeiller se frottant les yeux se qui fit sourire ses parents. Arborant une mine boudeuse Draco alla embrasser sa mère en se hissant sur la pointe de pieds et s'installa à côté de son père. Son petit déjeuner apparu devant lui ses petits yeux gris orage pétilla de joie à la vue de son petite déjeuner préfère, un bol de lait pour devenir grand comme son père et des tartines de confiture d'orange et un thé comme pour imité son père.

« Bonjour papa, maman. C'est aujourd'hui que Severus vient me cherché » Fit Draco avec une voix un peu triste. Du haut de c'est quatre ans il ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il devais partir de sa maison pour une autre sans ses parents.

« Oui c'est aujourd'hui chéri on va faire ta valise ensemble, il faudrait pas oublier t'est jouets comme même hein mon Dragon » Fit Sa mère pour le rassuré un peu, elle attira son fil à elle et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon fit un oui de la tête et termina de manger, après cela le déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude avec des conversations de ci et là. Puis toute la petite famille s'activa Lucius après avoir embrassé sa petite famille alla au ministère Narcissa et son fils eux alla s'occuper a donné des ordres aux elfes et a bouclé la valise de Draco.

L'horloge sonna sept heures du soir et le jeune Draco étais niché dans les bras de sa mère sa tête dans son cou sa mère lui parler en le berçant évidemment le petit avait du mal à quitté ces parents. Un elfe se présenta à son maître et bredouilla que Mr Rogue était arrivé.

Lucius et sa femme se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrer ou un homme brun grand les attendait avec une mine fatiguée.

« Bonsoir Severus, Draco est près sa valise aussi tu prendra soin de lui, ou moindre problème tu sais comment me joindre » Fit Lucius un peu tendu.

Lucius s'écarta un peu pour le laisser entrer un peu plus.

Draco était légèrement caché derrière sa mère, mais Severus le vit.

« Bonjour Draco, comment va tu ?-Voix sans expression, son regard plongé dans les yeux de l'enfant. »

Draco se rappela comment on disait bonjour à un adulte. Il s'avança près de lui.

« Bonjour monsieur Rogue. – Dit il en baissant les yeux. »

Severus s'accroupit, en face de l'enfant.

« Draco ne T'inquiet pas d'accord tu reverra t'est parents c'est comme de long vacance ? »

C'était normal que Severus s'inquiète, Il allait se retrouver seul avec un petit bout de quatre ans surtout que l'enfant n'avait jamais quitté sa maison

« Oui monsieur Rogue. » Le petit avait les yeux remplis de larmes il alla dire au revoir a son père et sa mère. « Au revoir papa maman, vous m'écrirai hein, moi je le ferai tous les jours » Fit Draco enserrant contre lui sa peluche un dragon noir au yeux rouge.

Les au revoirs furent dur pour Narcissa qui mit un long moment avant de laissé son fils puis après un dernière bisous Severus prit Dracon dans ses bras sa malle rétrécis dans sa poche et transplanta vers sa maison.

Lucius prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de la bercer.

« Chut, il est en sécurité maintenant » Lucius étais soulagé de savoir son fils siens et fausse mais il avait une boule d'angoisse car une menace approché de lui. Il emmena sa femme dans le salon et la consola.

Le lendemain matin à la une de la gazette du sorcier étais marqué.

_**Assassinat au manoir Malefoy.**_

_Le 29 Juillet_ Dans la nuit les habitants du manoir fut pris de surprise par une dizaine de magemort Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa fut retrouvés mort. Tous les 2 furent frappés par le sortilège de la mort. Seul, Draco Lucius Malefoy a échappé à la tuerie. Le Premier ministre de la magie déploré cette prêté et présente c'est condoléance au jeune Malefoy.

Mais Où est le jeune Draco Lucius Malefoy ? Comment à t'il échappé à cette tragédie ? Peu être comme _le survivant de-vous- savez qui._

Loin de là un jeune garçon se réveilla dans sa chambre ignorant cette triste nouvelle.


	3. Déchirure

_Avant merci pour vos reviews j'espère que la suite vous plaira laissé moi vos coms_

_Le 29 juillet._

Au manoir des Snape un Pop sonore se fit entendre et le maître des lieux avec son précieux fardeau dans ses bras entra dans sa demeure. Le visage caché dans la cape de Severus le jeune Malefoy pleuré encore d'être partis de chez lui et serré avec force sa peluche son dragon contre son cœur.

Un elfe vêtu de façon bizarre vu sa petite taille porté un costume de majeur d'homme et demanda à son maître avec une voix tremblante les valises du nouveau petit maître.

Severus avait déjà prévu là venu du petit et mit au courant tous les elfes de maison pour qu'il obéisse à Drago. Il marcha jusqu'au salon et posa le petite dragon sur le canapé, lui enleva son petit manteau et lui sa cape. Prudemment Drago sortis sa tête de la cape et observa de ses yeux mouillés la salle. Elle étais grande et vaste une cheminé étais allumé des meubles comme ceux de sa maison et plein de tableau animé aux murs qui le regardés avec des sourires en se moquant de lui de voir un enfant ici pleuré. En boudant Drago essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et tira la langue à un chevalier. Un rire clair claqua dans le salon et avec des oeil ronds comme de galions le petit Drago fixa Severus.

« Allons Drago ce n'est pas polis de tiré la langue »ria Severus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Drago avait séché ses larmes et timidement en rougissant ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Pardon, Où je suis ? C'est ma nouvelle maison ? »

« Oui, ici c'est mon manoir et ta nouvelle maison pour quelque temps, tu dois être fatigué alors je te ferais visiter demain matin. Mais pour l'instant je vais te montré ta chambre d'accord »Fit T'il avec un sourire pour rassuré Drago.

L'enfant hocha la tête et se laissa guider à travers d'innombrables couloirs lugubre qui le fit frissonné du haut de sa petite taille Severus marché un peu trop vite pour lui alors il lui prit la main pour qu'il marche avec lui. Severus surprit le laissa faire mais réalisa combien sa vie allais changer avec se petite bonhomme maintenant.

Arrivé devant une porte de bois blanc il entra et amena Drago dedans.

« Drago voilà ta chambre j'espère qu'elle te plait ? »

Le petit dragon remarqua tous de suite ses joués et peluches posées sur des étagères et sur un immense lit a baldaquin avec des draps verts. Les murs était vert aussi et il y avait une grande fenêtre devant son lit il leva les yeux au plafond et immense sourire apparu sur son visage, le plafond étais magique bleu nuit remplis d'étoiles ou deux dragons volés.

« Woww c'est trop jolie comme à la maison… »Fit Drago.

« Bien alors toutes t'est affaires son rangé dans ta commode et ton armoire, ma chambre et juste a côté de la tienne donc si tu as un problème tu peut venir mais frappe avant d'entré. »

Severus lui montra la salle de bain et un peu gêné demanda quelques petites choses au petit.

« Drago…euh pour ta toilette tu peut te débrouillé…. »

« Oui je sais faire comme un grand tous seul » le coupa t'il fierment Drago

Soulagé Severus se permit de soupiré il se retrouvé seul avec un enfant et vu son expérience parental un père voilant et alcoolique et une mère absente il ne connaissais rien au enfant il l'avait bien dit à Lucius mais se dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il sans sortirai et puis que Drago étais débrouillard pour son age et très intelligent. Il étais tard et il décidé de mettrais Drago au lit.

« Drago tu va allais dormir il étais tard et puis demain on va avoir une grosse journée donc dodo. »

Après vingt minute Drago se retrouva un pyjama dans son lit et Severus assis sur le bord un peu gauchement il le borda pour la premiers fois de sa vie et lui souhaita bonne nuit mais l'enfant le retenu par la main avant qu'il se leva.

« Severus tu peut laissé la lumière un peu » fit d'une petite voix Drago.

Etant dans une nouvelle maison il avait peur et se rassuré avec ses peluches offertes par ses parents.

Severus attendris devant la moue de Drago lui répondis que oui et lui posa un baisé sur le front puis sortis de sa chambre et laissa la porte un peu ouverte et d'un mouvement de baguette si apparaître une fée qui avec ses ailes brillantes qui éclairé doucement la chambre comme une veilleuse.

Puis il se retira dans sa propre chambre et trouva vite le sommeil épuisé par cette journée.

_En pleine nuit vers deux heures du matin_

Dans son lit le jeune Drago s'agita en dormant ses petits poings étais serrés son visage crispés dehors l'orage grondé puis d'un coup un crie puissant retentis dans toute le manoir endormis.

-Le sang…les cris…la peur.

« Non ! »

Le petit garçon se réveilla secoué par des sanglots qui ne cessèrent pas, même lorsqu'il fut complètement éveille. Un elfe apparut dans la chambre puis Severus arriva et se précipita vers Drago qui tremblé de tous son petit corps. Il le prit dans ses bras avec hésitation il ne savait pas comment le consoler puis il chuchota à l'oreille de se calmer qu'il était là.

Drago lui bredouillé des mots comme « Maman..Papa..sang..crie…monstres ».

Severus avait un très mauvais pressentiment et s'efforça de calmer le jeune dragon.

« Calme toi Drago je suis là chut » mais il ne se calma pas. Severus commencé à panique puis décida de donner au petit une potion de sommeil très légère il demanda a un elfe de lui apporté et il en donna une petite quantité à l'enfant qui s'endormis. Le maître des potions regarda le visage mouillé de larmes du petits il invoqua un linge humide et lui passa sur se front. La fatigue étais là et sans qu'il sens rend compte il tomba dans les bras de Morphée avec toujours dans ses bras le petit.

_Le 30 juillet au petit matin_

Severus se trouvais dans sa salle à manger il étais sept heures son visage étais tendu fatigué il n'avait réussis a dormir qu'une heure puis avait veillé Drago qui malgré la potion s'étais agitais. Et maintenant dormais a point fermé enfin croyait. Assis il mit ses mains sur son visage et laissa une larme coulé sur sa joue.

Devant lui posé sur la table se trouvais une lettre écrite de la main de ministre de la magie lui annonçant le décès des Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy assassiné chez eux. Et comme le testament l'énoncer il était maintenant le tuteur du petit Drago Lucius Malefoy et le légataire de toute la fortune du couple jusqu'au dix huit ans de leur fils. Severus pleuré son amis et surtout il étais déboussolé comment allais t'il expliqué a ce petite garçon de quatre ans la morts de ses parents, comment pouvait il dire a Drago et lui brisé son petit cœur, que les êtres qu'il aime le plus au monde étais morts. Le courage lui manqua mais il devait le trouvais mentir serai plus douloureux encore.

Un bruit attira son attention et le fit lever les yeux, Drago se tenais devant lui avec un visage triste et pleuré en silence il ressentais dans son cœur et avec se rêve qu'il étais arrivé quelque chose a ses parents.

Le maître des potions se mit à la hauteur du petit garçon agenouillé au sol et caressa la joue blanche du petit. IL ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouvais pas les mots.

Pov Draco

J'ai froid et peur, je veut que maman vienne me cherche je veut les voir cette nuit j'ai vu maman pleuré et papa crié quelque chose une lumière verts a arrivé vers lui et maman a crié très fort puis je me suis réveillé. Severus pleuré je l'est vu il est arrivé quelque chose a mes parents.

Drago serra plus fort sa peluche et d'une petite voix faible demanda à son parrain.

« Qu'est qui est arrivé à papa et maman ?» fit Drago.

Lui vit Severus baissé les yeux et devenir blanc puis il le pris dans ses bras et le berça.

« Je suis désoler Drago, tu va devoir être fort ..très fort …t'es..parents sont partis au paradis avec les anges.. » Réussi à dire son parrain avec difficulté.

Je comprend pas Papa…partis nan il sont au ciel..

Fin POv

Draco après un moment sans réaction éclata en sanglots douloureusement et se mit a crié il appelé ses parents avec une voix tremblante. Severus resserra sa prise sur le corps de petit et le berça dans ses bras en lui parlant qu'il serais là avec lui qu'il devait être fort car ses parents ne voudrais pas le voir pleuré.

Epuisé une heure après le petit Dragon tomba dans ses bras son cœur étais brisé et Severus avait laissé ses larmes coulé, depuis longtemps il n'avait pas pleuré mais devant la détresse de cette enfant il avait craqué. Il alla le couché et le regarda dormir puis son regard se tourna par la fenêtre vers le ciel et promis de protège le petit même si çà serais dure de le faire sourire il l'aimerais de tout son cœur.


End file.
